True Love Waits Rewritten
by Meanbean
Summary: "DEMI!" Selena screamed. i sprinted up the stairs."WHAT! WHAT'S WRONG?" I said "oh nothing. I just missed my beautiful girlfriend.Demi/Selena Femslash.don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

DEMI'S POV

"DEMI!" Selena screamed. I came sprinting up the stairs so fast I think I only used like 4 stairs. "WHAT! WHAT'S WRONG?" I said running into my room to find Selena laying on the bed reading a magazine. "oh nothing. I just missed my beautiful girlfriend." she said. "I almost had a heart attack. I thought something was wrong. I was only gone like 2 minutes though." I said while laying down on the bed next to Selena and taking her magazine from her. "Hey! give it back" she said. "nope u can't have it. ha-ha-ha" I told her getting off the bed and running down stairs and into the kitchen. "give it here. please?" she asked putting on her puppy dog face. "ok fine you can have it back…if you give me something in return" I told her and smirked. "fine" she said and gave me a kiss while sneakily taking the magazine away from me. Her kisses make me go weak in the knees every time. but I remember when it wasn't so perfect between us.

*Flashback* (there in like 7th grade)

"SELENA" I yelled as I ran down the hallway. "what do you want" one of her posse, gigi, said to me. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to sleep over at my house tonight" I said. Gigi laughed and Selena looked at me with eyes that looked like she was already apologizing for what she was about to say. I understood. She was popular and I wasn't. I was the girl no one wanted to be seen talking to and she was the girl every one wanted to be around and all the boys wanted to date her. We were exact opposites. but we used to be friends before that until we got to middle school. Then she got popular and I…didn't. "I'm sorry but I don't sleep over at losers houses" Selena told me and her posse laughed. I could see the hurt in her eyes. I know she would call later and we would make up and she would come and sleep over and everything would be ok.

*End Of Flashback*

"hey babe what are you thinking about?" Selena asked me. "well I'm thinking about how I got the most perfect girl in the world" I told her and pecked her lips. "awww well aren't you sweet today". Selena went up to my bedroom and sat down on my bed with her back against the headboard. I climbed in the spot between her legs so my back was against her chest. I could stay here all night. soon I could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

SELENA'S POV

"hey babe wake up" I heard. then I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. my girl. "hey what time is it?" I asked. "it's about 10...we slept all night you know" she told me. "crap I need to get home my parents are going to KILL me" I said while jumping up and heading for the door. "Sel-Sel-Selena…" demi said. she finally got my attention my pinning me up against the wall and kissing me passionately. "wow. I hope you need to get my attention more often?" "my mom called your parents and told them you were sleeping over when she saw us sleeping last night…so it's ok. your parents won't kill you this time" she told me. thank god her mom always checks on us around midnight or else I would've been dead.

"ok I'm going to go get dressed." I said as I walked into her bathroom. when I came out she had no shirt on. I felt kind of pervy staring at her while she was changing but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. she turned around and saw me and quickly put her shirt on. "you perv you were totally checking me out" she said. "how can I not when I have a girlfriend as beautiful as you." I smiled at her and she came and pecked me on the lips. "hey that's all I get?" "oh you got enough from me horn dog" she said. I pouted. "ok fine" she said and gave me a real kiss. I pinned her up against the wall and she ran her fingers through my hair. I only pulled away because I really needed air. I just rested my fore head on hers and stared into her eyes. those eyes could make me melt anytime of the day. "I'm hungry" I told her. "yeah me too" she said. we walked down stairs to eat.

DEMI'S POV (the next night)

I got a call from Selena and she told me to get dressed. I'm kind of afraid to see what she what she has planned. I heard a knock on my door and opened it. "hey baby" she said and pecked me on the lips. "come on I have a lot of things planned but u can't know about them so… come on" she told me. she took me out to her car and opened the door for me. "well aren't you all fancy like today" I said. she just laughed. "ok now stay there and I'm going to go and get something from your room. I'll be right back" she told me and went into my house. she came back with a bag in her hand. "what's in there" I asked pointing to the bag in the back seat of her car. "I can't tell you right now but you'll find out soon" she said. "now put on this blind fold ok?" she said. "no… no way I'm not putting that on" I told her and pushed her hand away when she tried to put it on me. "come on you need to put it on or we can't go" "ok fine" I let her put then blind fold on me and she started the car. it felt like forever but it was only a couple of minutes that she was driving. I heard her car door open and close and I felt my door open and her hand guiding me up. she guided me a little ways before we stopped.

"Selena where are we?" "wait" I felt her hand leave mine. "ok now take the blind fold off" she told me. I took it off and saw the most gorgeous beach. there was only a couple of people here too. this was perfect. I was speechless. I started crying and I felt her arms wrap around me. "hey what's wrong? we can go out to dinner if you don't feel like swimming. here I'll just call a restaurant and we can have dinner." I held onto her hand that had her cell phone in. "no… t-this is the most a-amazing t-thing anybody's e-ever done for m-me" I said in between sniffles. she just smiled. "wait there's more" she told me. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was being. she got a bouquet of flowers from the trunk and gave them to me. "Selena" I said "hmmm?" "unless were going skinny dipping… I don't have anything to swim in." I said and she laughed. "that's why I brought your swimsuit. and mine of course" she went to her car and got out 2 bags. that's why she went into my house earlier today. she handed me the bag "here go change". we both walked to the bathrooms and changed. when I got out Selena was waiting for me.

We walked down the beach a little ways and there was a blanket with everything on it just for us. Selena ran to the water and I ran after her. "GET BACK HERE GOMEZ!" I yelled after her. "YOU HAVE TO RUN FASTER LOVATO!" she yelled back. I finally caught her and tackled her on the sand. I kissed her as passionately as I could and then got off of her and ran. she was stunned for a moment and then got up and ran after me. "HEY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" she yelled at me. I laughed "OH YES I CAN AND I JUST DID" I yelled back. I ran into the water and she ran after me. she finally caught up to me and wrapped her arm around my neck and her legs around my waist and kissed me as passionately as she could. I guess this is payback. I tangled my hands in her hair. I pulled away. "why'd you pull away?" she asked "I need to breathe sometime. I'm not a vampire" I joked. she tried to pout but failed and started laughing. I just leaned my head on hers and stared into her eyes.

SELENA'S POV

the sun was setting and Demi was laying in between my legs and I was leaning on my hands. we weren't talking but it was a comfortable silence that sat between us. today was great. I got to spend the whole day with my favorite girl. we were watching the sun set and it was beautiful. "hey demi I think we should get going it's going to get dark soon" I told her. she didn't answer. she's asleep. I moved back and layed her down. then I picked her up and carried her to the car. she wasn't that heavy so it wasn't hard to carry her. I got her into the car and got all the stuff into the car. I took her home and carried her up to her front door hoping Allie, Rena or her mom was home. I rang the bell and Allie answered. "hey Allie I'm just bringing Demi home" I whispered so I wouldn't wake her. "is she drugged?" Allie asked while letting me in the house. "um no she just fell asleep at the beach" I answered while walking up the stairs to Demi's room. I carefully layed her down on her bed and took off her shoes and covered her up in her blankets. Before I left I wrote her a note and put it on her nightstand with a rose. I left and went home.

When I got home I tried to walk through the house really quietly because it was late and I wasn't supposed to be out this late. I walked through the kitchen to go to my room and the light turned on and there were my parents. oh crap. I'm caught. well I have 2 choices. I can lie or I can tell the truth. "Selena Marie Gomez where were you?" oh she's pissed she used my full name. "um I was dropping Demi off at her house and it took a while cause' we were at the beach watching the sun set and she fell asleep and then I carried her to the car and home and then into her house and then I came here." I said. yeah I told the truth. I decided I would've gotten in trouble for lying. "I'm sorry mom" "do you know how worried we were?" she asked me. "no I'm really sorry next time I'll call" I promised. "ok maybe I over reacted but I was just really worried." she said. "I'm sorry mom really I am. it won't happen again" "ok go to bed now" I nodded and walked up to my room.

DEMI'S POV

I woke up in my own room. but wasn't I at the beach with Selena? no she must've carried me home. she's so sweet. I found a rose and a note on my bedside table. I read the note

Demi-

My heart longs for you when your away. I could get lost into your eyes for hours. you are the best thing that's every happened to me. Your everything I've always wanted. You were meant for me. I knew the day I met you that you would be mine someday. You make me feel complete. I love saying things that make you blush because you are cute when you do. You could brighten up the darkest of rooms just by your laugh. You will always be mine. You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything. I never understood how a girl like me could end up with a girl like you. 100 hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you. The earth provides me with what I need to live. YOU provide me with a reason to live. I've never been good at expressing feelings but when I'm with you it comes all out. You will always be mine. I promise to love and cherish you forever and never stop.

XoXo -Selena


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *sigh* do i REALLY have to say it? fine. i do not own Selena Gomez and/or Demi Lovato. if i did Princess Protection Program wouldn't be about friendship...*wink wink* *nudge nudge***

**A/N: okay to those of you who came here because i told you onw my youtube page...thank you. your awesome people to actually listen to me. but this is a REWRITTEN copy. Selena doesn't lose her memory at all ok? i'm just putting that out there right now before any of you guys say anything like 'it's different' or stuff like that. and just...thanks for reading. please review and add me to your favorites. i'd really appreciate it if you would. **

I started to cry. Selena was just too sweet to me. she always gave me everything and I never gave anything back. I'm going to do something special for her. I went down stairs to see Allie and Rena sitting at the table fighting about who gets the last waffle. "I get it" Rena said. "NO I get it" Allie said. "NO" "NO"… I picked up the waffle from the middle of the table and took a bite out of it. Allie and Rena just stared at me with their mouths open. "you know if you keep your mouths open like that you'll swallow a fly" I said in between bites. they both shut their mouths at the same time and got up and went to their room that they share. I could hear them muttering about the waffle. I laughed and picked up my phone and dialed Selena's number. she didn't pick up. She must be sleeping. I already knew what I was going to do for her that would be special. I went up to my room and got dressed and did my hair. I told my mom I was leaving and grabbed my keys and my guitar and left. I started driving and finally got to the park. I sat down in my usual part under a tree that says 'demi's tree' so now it's my tree. I start to write down some chords and lyrics. then I hear the laugh that I love and live for. I look around and see Selena on a bench with a boy. is she cheating on me? I can't believe her.

SELENA'S POV

"so wait you taught your grandma how to ice skate?" I asked while laughing. "yeah and I swear she was going faster than me" he said. I laughed even harder. "I'm just trying to imagine my grandma on ice skates going faster than me" I said laughing. then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone get up really fast. I turned around and saw demi with her guitar on her back staring at me with tears in her eyes. she ran away from me. "DEMI!" I yelled after her. "no go ahead and help her. she needs you more than I do" he said. "thanks Kev" I said and ran the way demi went. I swear I chased her 4 blocks and then I lost her. I couldn't find her anywhere. I went back home and sat on my bed. wait… there's one place I haven't checked…

*flashback* (their like 14 now)

"Here Selena I want to show you something" demi said while pulling on my hand. I don't really know how we got there but it was beautiful. there was a waterfall and a little stream. "oh my gosh demi how did you find this?" "I don't really know. I was just walking one day and I came upon this" she told me. "well it's beautiful. this can be our place." I picked up a knife and carved Demi + Selena = BFF.

*End Of flashback*

I Got into my car and sped off towards 'our place' in the forest. I started walking and could hear the waterfall by now but nothing else. "DEMI!" I yelled. no answer. "DEMI PLEASE ANSWER ME!" I yelled again. still no answer.

DEMI'S POV

I was sitting down near the stream at 'our place' when I heard some one yelling out my name. "DEMI!" she screamed. I knew who it was when she yelled out for me. I can't believe she came back. I felt bad not answering but I was mad. no let me rephrase that I wasn't mad… I was pissed and hurt and sad. "DEMI PLEASE ANSWER ME!" she screamed again. then I saw her come into the clearing. I was sitting on a rock on the edge of the stream. she came over to me and put her arms around me. I shrugged them off and got up and started to walk away. she grabbed my wrist. "Demi can I at least explain?" she asked me. I turned around and saw the most hurt look in her eyes. "ok fine. explain why you were with that guy? do you even love me? how do I know your not cheating on me with him? or some other girl?…do you have any explanations?" she didn't answer.

"that's what I thought" I said as I walked down the stream and towards my way home. I got home and it was pretty late. I wouldn't be in trouble though because my mom always goes soft when I cry. I walked through the door. "Demertria Devonne Lovato where in gods name have you been all night?" I looked up at her and her expression changed drastically. she came over and put her arms around me. I started to cry. "shhhh honey it's ok. it's going to be alright" she kept saying. "now tell me what's wrong" she said while cupping my face in her hands. "n-nothing. w-well yet" I tried to say "c-can I go t-to bed n-now?" I asked. she nodded her head and I went upstairs. I soon fell asleep.

SELENA'S POV

I got home and no one was there. well that's good. I went up to my room thinking about how I could make it up to demi. I started to draw cause' that's what I do when I bored. when I finished I looked to see what I drew and there was a picture of Demi. I knew I should go to bed so I layed down and turned off the light.

When I woke up I knew how to get demi to forgive me. I started writing. I picked up my guitar and played a couple of chords. this is going to blow her away. I dialed her number and on the first ring she picked up. "hello?" she said. she sounded as if she was crying. "ok so I know you don't really want to talk to me but will you give me a chance to make it up to you and explain?" I asked her. I heard a pause. "fine. ill meet you at the park around 10." "ok thanks you demi so much" I said and hung up. I grabbed my guitar and my keys and the papers and went to the flower shop. "hi I'm looking for some flowers for my girlfriend" "ok and what were you thinking" "I just need some roses. she really likes red" I told the sales lady. she came out with a bouquet of roses. "those are perfect." I said. and paid for them. I got into my car and drove to the park. I immediately saw demi pacing around her tree. yeah it says demi's tree on it. I came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. she jumped a little and turned around. I tried to give her the bouquet of flowers but she wouldn't take them so I set them down on the floor near her tree. I picked up my guitar and started to play.

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<br>You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date<br>You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'<br>Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you cause girl you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<p>

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<br>Cause your the one for me for me

And I'm the one for you for you  
>You take the both of us of us<br>And we're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>Baby me and you<br>We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist<br>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages<br>You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper<p>

You can be as cold as the winter weather  
>But I don't care as long as we're together<p>

Don't know if I could ever be  
>Without you cause girl you complete me<br>And in time I know that we'll both see  
>That we're all we need<p>

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<p>

Cause your the one for me for me  
>And I'm the one for you for you<br>You take the both of us of us

And we're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>Baby me and you<br>We're the perfect two

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
>And you know that I think about ya<br>And you know I can't live without ya  
>I love the way that you smile<br>And maybe in just a while  
>I can see me walk down the aisle<p>

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
>You're the straw to my berry<br>You're the smoke to my high  
>And you're the one I wanna marry<br>Cause your the one for me for me  
>And I'm the one for you for you<p>

You take the both of us of us  
>And we're the perfect two<br>We're the perfect two  
>We're the perfect two<br>Baby me and you  
>We're the perfect two<p>

When I finished I looked up to see demi crying. "wait I have more." I told her. I got the paper out of my back pocket and started to read.

"Demi- when I first met you in kindergarten I knew that you were the one for me. In 2nd grade when we sat next to each other I knew that one day I would have you. you are the best thing that's happened to me. you give me a reason to live. if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be happy at all. I love it when you smile. it makes me fall in love with you all over again. and when I can make you laugh it makes me feel like I've accomplished something. and I have. I've gotten the girl on my dreams. I know I'm not worthy of you love and your beauty. but will you give me another chance? I love you so much. I would go to the ends of the earth and back just to find you what you need. I can't tell you how much I love you. you are amazing. when I wake up I just want to be with you. that's it. I can get lost in you eyes. I want to protect you wherever you are so you can never get hurt but I can't do that very well when I'm the one that hurt you."

**A/N: ok while i was writing this i was listening to Play Me that Song by Brantley Gilbert and i freaking LOVE it!ok so i got's a question. how many people...*pause for effect* are...band...geeks? idk that question just popped into my mind as i was writing this and yeah. so review and tell me how many times you've been to band camp or Marching band and what you play...and...stuff. ok bye thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I said. when I looked me Demi was sitting down leaning on her tree. she was crying. I sat next to her and put my arms around her. she cried into my chest. I whispered into her ear "He's my best friend and he's gay. Yes. no. no I couldn't love anyone other than you. I'm sorry." she looked up into my eyes and I smiled. "am I forgiven?" I asked. she pulled away and cupped my face in her hands. her lips were slightly brushing mine. she kissed me so passionately it took my breath away. I knotted my hands in her hair. she put her hands on my waist. she pulled away. "does that answer your question?" she asked. I smiled and bit my lip. we both got up and I handed her the roses and I picked up my guitar and walked to my car. I put my guitar in the trunk and I rushed over to open demi's car door. I got in my side and started driving.

DEMI'S POV

I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care. as long as I was with Selena. we somehow ended at her house. we walked in and went to her room. I layed on her bed and picked up a magazine. she layed down next to me and stole the magazine away from me. "hey I was reading that" I said. "not anymore" she told me with a smirk. "give it back…please?" I said and put on my puppy dog face. "nope. not so fun being on the other side is it?" she asked. I pouted. "ok ok fine. I'll give you the magazine if you give me something in return." she smirked. "that's my line you cant steal it" I told her. I pinned her up against the wall and brushed my lips against hers. I could feel her shiver. I quickly took away the magazine and ran downstairs. she ran after me. "HEY THAT'S NOT EVEN NICE!" she yelled. "BUT IT'S FAIR!" I yelled back. we were in the living room now. she chased me even more. "you have to run faster than that Gomez" I yelled.

she didn't care about the magazine anymore she just wanted her kiss. she finally caught me and she pushed me down on the couch and sat on my stomach pinning my arms down. I struggled a little and then gave up. her mom came in and gave us the most confused look in the world. I laughed. "hi Mrs. Gomez" I said. "hey mom" Selena said. "can you get off of me you have a really bony butt and its digging into my hip bones." I told her. she laughed. "does this hurt" she said while moving her butt around. I screamed and she covered her ears. I don't really know how I did this but I kind of sat up with her on my lap and I picked her up and carried her to her room. I layed her down on her bed and walked out.

"hey hey where do you think your going?" she asked and when I turned around she crashed her lips onto mine. well since she wanted this kiss so bad I might as well give it to her. "I'm going to go get dressed. and I suggest you do too. I've got a surprise for you" I told her. "ok fine…what should I wear?" she asked "anything. you look good in anything". "ok fine" she said and I kissed her then left. I went back to the park to get my car and drive home from the park. I took my flowers too. I got home and changed into blue skinnies and a plaid shirt and the converse Selena got me for my birthday a couple years ago. I told Selena I would pick her up around 7.

SELENA'S POV

I got ready for demi to pick me up for our date. she was supposed to pick me up around 7. I was wearing black skinnies, a white shirt, and my converse that Demi got me for my birthday. I heard a car pull up. that's probably Demi. "MOM I'M LEAVING" I yelled up the stairs. "OK HONEY" she yelled back. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. I started to walk to the car. wait… that's not demi's car. then I felt someone put something over my eyes and pick me up. I was in a car now. I only knew that because I heard a door slam and it sounded like a car door. the person tied my hands behind my back. it felt like forever that we were driving but then we stopped. I heard another car door slam and mine open. "you know my girlfriend is going to kick your ass when she comes to pick me up and I'm not there." I told the man. "it's ok…we have a surprise for her too" the man said. he had a really low voice. I couldn't identify who he was. he picked me up out of the car and started walking. he set me down on the floor and took off my blind fold.

my hands were still tied. "ok where are we?" I asked. I was terrified but I didn't want them to know that so I tried my hardest to make my voice sound bored. "now why would I tell you that?" the man said. I couldn't see him because there was only 1 light on and it was on me. "I don't know I just want to know where we are so it will be easier for my girlfriend to kick your ass" I snapped back. "aw look at the little girl with an attitude" he said and laughed. I heard footsteps come toward me. then I saw him. "hey Selena remember me?" he asked. wait I know him. Demi used to date him then dumped him for me. then I remembered the name. Joe. "Joe is that you?" I asked. "so you remember." he said. "yeah I remember the dick face stuff you did to Demi" I mumbled. "what did you say?" Joe asked "nothing" I said. "I think you need to learn a lesson since you have such a little attitude." Joe told me. He pulled down his pants.

DEMI'S POV

I drove over to Selena's house to pick her up. I went up to the door and Her mom answered. "hi Mrs. Gomez. Is Selena here?" I asked. "Isn't she with you?" she asked. "um no that's why I'm picking her up" I said. "oh god something's very wrong. She told me that you picked her up like 10 minutes ago." I gasped. "OH NOW IM GOING TO KICK SOME ASS" I screamed while walking out the door. I ran down the street to see if anyone saw her. I kept asking random people if they've seen her. no one has. it was getting late. I've been looking for her for over 2 hours. I can't believe this happened. This was supposed to be the perfect night. "come one Demi you need some sleep" Mrs. Gomez said. "ok maybe your right" I said. she let me sleep on their couch since I didn't want to go home.

-the next day-

SELENA'S POV

I fell asleep I guess after Joe raped me. I had no clothes on and my hands were still tied around my back. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I saw Joe. I spit at him and he slapped me. "it seems you still haven't learned you lesson" he said. I stayed quiet and I was scowling at him. he left and came back with a cup of water and an apple. I haven't eaten for like 2 days and I'm starving. "here you go eat up" he said. "um 1 problem. I don't have any hands" I told him. he laughed. "well that's not my fault" he said. he put the water and apple down a couple feet away from me. I couldn't crawl to them because I was also tied to a pipe. he laughed again at my attempt to get my hands free. I heard more footsteps coming closer. Joe looked shocked. "Hey Joe mom wants you to come home and help her with something. she like yelling and yelling 'where's Joe? where's Joe?'. she like freaking yelling and stuff and I keep telling her I'll go get him so I would suggest goin-SELENA?" Oh My Gosh it was Kevin. I just looked at him. he came closer to me. I slid back. "Kevin…Leave" Joe said sternly. "what is she doing here?" Kevin asked. "Kevin…Leave" Joe said again. "no. did you kidnap her? why is she here. Joe that's illegal!" Kevin said. Joe punched Kevin.

somehow Kevin tackled Joe and made him pass out. Kevin ran over to me and untied my hands and helped me put my clothes on really fast and we ran up the stairs. we were in Joe's basement in his house. Kevin called the police when we were out of his house. "get in the car" Kevin told me. I trusted him because I knew him for a really long time. the cops were there in like 2 minutes and the paramedics were asking me questions. then I saw her. the love of my life. I ran towards her and the paramedics were yelling at me to come back. I didn't listen. God I missed her so much. her smell, her smile. she picked me up and swung me around. she set me down and I crashed my lips to her. I kissed her as passionately as I could. the cops were arresting Joe for kidnapping and rape.

he glared at me and Demi as we kissed. I leaned my forehead on hers. we just stood there staring into each others eyes until the paramedics came and took me away to ask me more questions. I told Demi to wait there because I know she would kick someone's ass if she heard what Joe did to me. after I answered the paramedics and police officers questions I went over and held Demi's hand and walked to her house. we walked in and Allie ran toward me an tackled me and gave me a hug. "Allie…get…off…I…can't…breathe" I chocked out. Allie got off of me and helped me get up. then I heard fast footsteps and saw Rena running down the stairs. she came running towards me and tackled me and gave me a hug. "Rena… get… off… I… can't…breathe" I chocked out once again. she got off of me. "where were you?" Rena asked. "I was in a magical fairytale land with a gumdrop house on lollipop lane" I told her. "I'm not 5" she retorted. I laughed. "no respect" she told Allie while walking away. "I love your family" I told Demi. she laughed. "I mean it. the first 5 minutes I get tackled twice and I get like 500 hugs" I said. "well that's my family for you" she told me.

DEMI'S POV

we walked into my room. "hey lets watch a movie" I suggested. she nodded. I picked out a random movie and Selena layed down on my bed with her back against the headboard. I layed in between her legs. "I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom" I told Selena. I got up to go to the bathroom. "hey are you going to sleep over?" I asked. she smirked. "sure" she said. I bit my lip. she called her mom while I went to the bathroom. when I got back I was immediately pinned up against the wall. she kissed my neck. a little moan escaped my lips. I started walking and Selena just followed. we turned around and Selena pushed me on the bed.

I woke up to the most beautiful face staring back at me. she was so peaceful when she slept. I got up and put some clothes on and went downstairs. no one was up except me so I decided to make breakfast. I heard someone walk upstairs. then Allie came down. "hey" I said. "hi" she replied. she picked up a pancake and put it on a plate.

just then Rena came down. she walked past Allie and stole her pancake off her plate. I laughed. Allie sighed and got another pancake .Just then I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist. I didn't even have to look to know who it was. I turned my head and gave her a kiss. "ew" Allie and Rena said together. me and Selena laughed. "hey you wanna go to the fair today?" I asked her. "sure" she said. We ate and went upstairs to get dressed. Selena changed in the bathroom and I was changing in my room. she walked in again when I had no shirt on. this time though I didn't hurry to put my shirt back on. she bit her lip. I finished getting dressed and grabbed my keys and we left. we got to the fair. Selena was pulling my arm "sel-selena what are you doing?" I asked while she dragged me to a line. oh great. I hate roller coasters. I started to walk away.


	4. AN: HELP!

Yes, I am a horrible person. Shoot me. But I wanted to ask all of you who are reading this, a favor. Okay so E! is having a poll to see which couple will get an interview, and as I am so proud to say, Quinn-Rachel from _Glee _are on there. They are going against Castiel-Dean from _Supernatural _and Kurt-Blaine from _Glee_ too, and currently Castiel-Dean and Quinn-Rachel are tied. I really want Quinn-Rachel to win.

So, if you guys vote I will finish revising TLW **and** I will post it in the next few days. So if you guys want to read the rest of TLW you should vote ;) I'm like literally writing TLW while I'm typing this.

**Edit: I just found out…were losing by like .2 points. HELP! PLEASE!**

Link: .com/news/watch_with_kristin/tvs_top_couples_tournament_vote_in/293070?choiceIDs=%2C86017&captchaEntry=&16932=86017&poll_uword=bucket


	5. Chapter 5

"nope I'm not doing it" I said. she pulled my arm and made me come back. "oh yes you are. come on I'll be right with you" she whispered into my ear seducively. I felt a shiver go down my spine and my knees went weak. she laughed. it was our turn to get on and I didn't move. she pulled me on the ride. she sat next to me and put her arms around me. she gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled at her. the ride started and I think I swallowed my stomach. "how was it?" Selena asked me when we got off. "it was kind of fun" I admitted. "I knew you would like it" she smirked. she pulled my arm again. Oh Gosh we were in ANOTHER line. "I don't want to ride anymore roller coasters" I told her. "it's ok" she told me and pecked me on the lips.

when I looked up people were staring at us. "TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER" Selena yelled. "Selena it's ok. let them stare." I whispered. "well if they want to stare then well give them something to stare about" she said. "what are you-" I said. I didn't finish my sentence because Selena leaned me back and kissed me as passionately as she could times 1,200,304,594. people stared even more. and some ladies were pointing at us. I laughed and waved at them. they turned and walked away. I laughed even more. we got some cotton candy and walked to the Ferris wheel. I stole the cotton candy from Selena and ran.

SELENA'S POV

I started running after her "HEY GIVE IT BACK" I yelled. more people stared at us but I didn't care. I was having fun. She ran around the fair and I ran after her. I finally caught up to her and tackled her. I managed to sit on her stomach with my knees on each side of her. I pinned her arms down above her head. "hey let me go" she said. "nope" I said with a smirk. she started to pout. "nope not going to work" I said an smiled. she figured she couldn't win so she stopped. "hey Selena…I want to tell you a secret" she said. I leaned in a little. "closer" she whispered. I leaned in a little more. "closer" she said once more. she put her lips to my neck and started to suck on my sweet spot. I almost moaned but remembered we were at the fair. she pulled away. "please let me go?" she whispered into my ear seducively. I tried to get up but my legs felt like jelly. I finally got up and she was smirking at me. "you tease" I said and walked away. "wait…Selena?" she caught up to me and turned me around. "what's wrong?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. I looked mad I guess. I really wasn't but I was going to get back to her for teasing me like that. I softened my look and gave her a peck on the lips. she smiled. "nothing…but I'm going to get you back for that little trick you played on me" I said and smiled. she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Ferris wheel. I surrendered and got on with her. we went on a couple of more rides but it was getting late so I took her home. I went back to my house and actually didn't get in trouble this time. I was thinking what I was going to do to get Demi back when I feel asleep.

For some odd reason I woke up around 6. I got up and went downstairs to eat. "hey" I said to Allie and Rena. They were watching TV. They've always gotten up really early. when I got to the kitchen there was a rose waiting on the table. I smiled because I knew exactly who it was from. Demi's so sweet sometimes. No… Demi's sweet ALL the time. I got some breakfast when I knew what I was going to do. my mom and sisters were already planning to go out shopping today and it always takes my mom FOREVER to take someone shopping. so I'll at least have a full day. I got my phone out and I dialed Demi's number. I didn't care if it was too early. "hello?" I heard her say on the other line. "hey baby…wanna come over to my house today?" I asked. I tried to make my voice sound as innocent as possible. "sure I'll be there around 10" she said. I smiled. "ok that's cool" I said. "bye" "bye"…I hung up. she was going to hate this.

Demi came when my mom and sisters were leaving. "have fun" I smiled to Allie and she flipped me off. yeah no one really likes to go shopping with my mom. Demi came in and I dragged her up to my room. as soon as we were in my room I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her as passionately as I could. she looked kind of taken back. but only for a few seconds because she kissed back as passionate as I did. this was going to be fun. I unbuttoned her shirt and pushed her down on my bed. I crawled on top of her and started grinding my hips into hers. I sucked on her sweet spot and she moaned a little. then as seducively as I could I got off of her, opened the door, and walked to the living room. "HEY WAIT…WE WEREN'T DONE HERE" she yelled after me. I smiled to my self. I serves her right for getting me all worked up at the fair. "IT'S CALLED PAYBACK" I yelled back. I felt her arms grab me around my waist.

I pulled away and smiled back at her. "you know that's not even fair when I have a girlfriend as hot as you" she said. "you know its not a big ray of sunshine for me either" I told her sarcastically. she laughed. "so wanna go to the park" I asked her. "sure" she said. I laughed. I turned around in her arms and pecked her on the lips. We got into my car and went to the park. I sat down with my back to a tree and Demi was in between my legs with her back on my chest. "hey Demi there's something I've been meaning to tell you" I said. she turned her head to see me better. he eyes were filled with worry. "w-what is it?" she asked. "I can't tell you now but I'll tell you on our date tonight" I told her. "ok so I'll see you later" I said. "o-ok" she said. she seemed worried about something. I wonder what it was about. we got up and I drove her home. then I went home and got ready for our date. I told Demi I would pick her up around 7.

-7 O'clock-

I went to go pick up Demi at her house. on my way I grabbed some roses. I made sure I had my special gift for her. I got to her house and went up and knocked on her door. she answered. she looked worried. "hey baby" I said and pecked her lips. "hey" she mumbled. "what's wrong?" I asked. "nothing" she told me. I still don't believe it. something's wrong. I went over to her car door and opened it for her. she didn't talk much on the drive there. only answering questions I asked her. we got to the restaurant and got a table in the back. the restaurant was kind of crowded. we ordered our food. I held Demi's hand. "babe what's wrong?" I asked her a looked into her eyes. "nothing" she mumbled and looked down. ok time to do this. it's now or never. come on Selena. just do it. come on you can do this. oh my gosh I can't do it. no I have to. ok I'm going to. I got up from my seat. "Selena wha-" I cut her off.

I kneeled on one knee and held her hand. my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I got out a slip of paper out of my back pocket that had what I wanted to say on it to Demi. I started reading. "Demi I love you so much. When we were little I knew you were the one. I've loved you since we met. you are my life. I love you so much. you are the most important person in my life. I want to be with you forever. Demetria Devonne Lovato…will you marry me?" I asked her. she didn't answer. she started crying. "Demi? are you alright?" I asked while getting up and holding her in my arms. she cried some more. maybe she doesn't love me as much as I thought she did. "y-y-yes" she said. she was still sobbing. I was stunned a little. "what?" I asked. she looked up at me and smiled. "I-I s-said y-yes" she told me. I hugged her and kissed her forehead. I got up from my chair. "SHE SAID YES!" I screamed in the restaurant.

everybody looked at me clapped. I smiled so much. I went over and grabbed Demi's hand. we ran out of the restaurant and to the beach. I got undressed so I was only wearing a tank top and my underwear. Demi did the same. we ran into the water even though it was freezing. I picked her up and dropped her into the water. she came back up and pushed me over. we started laughing. I kissed her. I pulled away and leaned my forehead on hers. it was getting really late so we got dressed and went back to the restaurant to get my car. I told my mom I was going to sleep over at Demi's house.

DEMI'S POV

we ran through the door laughing for no reason. "what's up?" Rena asked. "I'M ENAGED!" I yelled. Selena burst out laughing. "are you high?" Rena asked. "no I'm not high Rena" I told her. "hey what's up?" Allie asked. oh gosh were going to go through this AGAIN. "nothing" I told her. "Are you high?" Allie asked. "NO I'M NOT HIGH WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M HIGH?" I yelled. "I'm engaged though" I told her. Allies mouth dropped and I swear it would've touched the floor if it could. "what happened?" she asked. "well when 2 people love each other very much…shall I go on?" I asked. she flipped me off. mom came running downstairs. "did I just hear what I thought I heard?" she asked. I looked at Selena. "yeah I'm engaged" I told her. mom's face looked surprisingly calm. then she went off.

"DEMETRIA DEVONNE LOVATO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO PAY FOR THIS WEDDING HUH? AND YOU!" she pointed at Selena "HOW COULD YOU JUST THINK IT WOULD BE OK TO JUST GO OFF AND MARRY MY DAUGHTER? HUH? DID YOU EVER THINK OF HOW THIS MAY EFFECT HER FAMILY? HUH? NO! CAUSE' YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU SELFISH LITTLE BIT-" I cut her off "WHAT WHE FUCK?NO MOM! DON'T EVEN CALL HER THAT! DON'T EVEN SAY ANY OF THAT! I LOVE HER! SHES THE ONLY ONE THAT UNDERSTANDS ME! SHE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HER! I AM GOING TO MARRY HER AND I DON'T GIVE A SHI-" I felt a warm hand grab a hold of mine and the sparks started again. she whispered into my ear. "dems stop". she whispered. I stopped screaming. "get out" my mother said. I stormed upstairs and onto my bed. I grabbed the most clothes I could fit into my bags and I got them and left. I heard Rena and Allie asking what was wrong but I couldn't speak. I just left with Selena. we got into her car and left. we were silent all the way to her house. we left my bags in the car and walked into her house. we went up to her room and I layed down on her bed.

-The Next Morning-

SELENA'S POV

I guess Demi was like REALLY tired because she like fell asleep instantly last night. once she was asleep I talked my parents about letting her stay here for a while. they already know that me and Demi were engaged because my mom was the one that helped me pick out the ring. I had been saving up for it for like ever from birthdays and Christmas and stuff. I got Demi's bags from the car and put them in my room. when I came back to my room with the last bag I saw she was awake. "hey sleepy head" I said. she smiled at me. "why are you taking my bags up here?" she asked. I told her how my parents were going to let her stay. she jumped up and hugged me. "Demi…let…go…I…can't…breathe" I mumbled into her shoulder.

she laughed and let go. I stared into her eyes. they were so beautiful and made me melt every time I saw them. to me she was the most beautiful person on earth. I leaned into capture her lips with mine but we heard a knock on the door. then it slowly opened. it was my mom. thanks for ruining the moment. "hey mom is breakfast ready yet?" I asked. "yeah it's almost done…I was just checking in to make sure every body was all right" she said eyeing Demi. "Ok bye mom" I said and pushed her out the door. "sorry" I told her. I tried to kiss her but she leaned away. nope not going to let her get away that easily. "hey lest go get some breakfast" I said. she got up and got changed. I checked her out again as always. she was just so beautiful. she turned red when she saw that I was checking her out. I laughed. "you perv" she told me.

I laughed again. "Stop Laughing!" "no your funny" I said. we both went down stairs to eat. "hey mom" I said when we came down. "hey honey" she said. "here Mrs. Gomez let me help you with that" Demi said. my mom smiled. she simply adored her. I bet she wanted Demi as a daughter more than me. Demi took the pan from my mom. "here Mrs. Gomez I got it from here. sit down." Demi told her. wow she was REALLY hot when she cooked. "I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" my mom said. I came up behind Demi when she left. I put my arms around her waist from behind and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her neck. "s-s-sel" she couldn't even say my name. I love that I have the same affect on her as she does to me. "if you want me to stop just say so" I whispered into her ear as seducively as I could. she still didn't say anything. Demi still had the pan in her hand. "you know your really, REALLY hot when you cooking" I whispered into her ear. I then kissed her neck till I found her sweet spot. I started to suck on it. I heard her try and keep back a moan but failed miserably. then I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I quickly unwrapped my arms from around her and sat down in the closest chair near her.

DEMI'S POV

I will admit I was kind of sad that Mrs. Gomez came down. I was kind of glad at the same time because I didn't want it to get out of hand. I finished up breakfast and served everyone. I got my own and we all ate. I held Selena's hand under the table. we all finished and Selena quickly dragged me up to her room. we sat there on her bed and watched movies all day since it was raining. I guess we fell asleep because the next thing I know Selena's mom is calling us down for dinner. "DEMI! SELENA! DINNER!" she yells up the stairs. "hey babe wake up" I say to Selena lightly shaking her. "huh? what?" she says. I started to giggle. she smiled at me. "come on or your mom will be comin' up to get us" I said. we got up and went down stairs to eat.

"what were you guys doing up there?" her mom asked. "we fell asleep" I said sheepishly. Selena blushed. "ok just making sure" she said and went back to eating. me and demi finished way before my mom and dad did so went back up to our room. we finished our movie and it was like 10. "hey you wanna go to bed?" I asked Selena. "yeah I'm kind of tired anyway" she said. she layed down on her side and I layed down facing her. I snuggled into her chest a little. I could feel her smile. we fell asleep soon I guess because when I woke up the sun was shining through the shades. I felt around behind me but no one was laying there. I heard someone in the bathroom and I got up and went to the door. it sounded like someone was throwing up.

I opened the door and Selena was lying on the floor with her head on the lid of the toilet. "Selena?" I said going to sit down next to her. "yeah?" she said and looked up at me, "are you ok?" I asked. "I don't really know". she told me. she started throwing up again. I just held her hair back and rubbed her back. "shhh honey it's ok". she started crying. "it's ok baby" I said and pulled her into my arms when she was done throwing up. I picked her up and layed her down on the bed. I went downstairs and got my mom. "hey mom Selena's throwing up do you know if we have like and cold medicine or anything?" I asked her. "yeah honey in the cabinet" she said. I got some medicine and went upstairs to give it to her but she was in the bathroom again. I ran in and sat down beside her. "shhh honey it's all going to be all right" I said. she stopped finally and I picked her up again and layed her down on the bed. I got her a bucket and put it next to the bed. I pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down. I felt someone shake me. I guess I fell asleep. "hey baby wake up" I heard someone say. I smiled cause' I knew who it was.

I looked up at her. she leaned into kiss me but I pulled back. "why'd you pull back?" she asked with a hurt look on her face. "cause' you puked not too long ago and I don't want to kiss anyone with puke breath" I told her and she smiled. "fine I'll go and brush my teeth…THEN will you kiss me?" she asked. "yes… yes I will" I told her. she went into the bathroom and I heard the sink turn on. she must feel a lot better since she was all happy now. maybe it was only a couple hour flu. she came out and crashed her lips to mine. I didn't resist. she pulled away. "are you happy now?" I asked her. she smiled. I went downstairs and she followed. "hey how ya' feelin'?" her mom asked. "good I guess that nap helped" Selena said. "hey I have an interview" Selena told me. "ok that's fine…so where's your interview?" I asked her.

"this art place needs a teacher and I thought I should go for it" she simply told me. she got up and went upstairs. I followed after her. she didn't have a shirt on when I got there. I stared at her body. "see now who's the pervy one?" she smirked. I couldn't take my eyes off her body. I bit my bottom lip and she took her own sweet time getting her shirt on too. I sat down on her bed and she smirked at me. I am definitely going to jump her bones tonight. she was all dressed and left for her interview.

I pretty much did nothing while she was gone. I feel asleep too I guess because she was shaking me when I woke up. "Demi I have something to tell you" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>I am a horrible person. I hate myself for this chapter. I hate this whole story. I am honestly considering taking it off because it just makes me sad. It doesn't make sense at all. I don't want to have to put any of yout hrough this any longer...well that is if anyone actually reads this story. Just tell me if you want it to keep going or not.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm breaking up with you" she said. "NO! Selena? don't" I tried to say but she couldn't hear me. I sat up and looked around. I was in Selena's bed room. Selena wasn't here though. Oh Yeah she's at her interview. my phone started ringing. "hello?" I said into my cell. "hello is this Demi Lovato?" the woman asked. "yeah this is she who's this". "um this is the hospital we have a patient by the name of Selena Gomez she just got here I wa-" she told me. I didn't hear the last part because I hung up. I was already running down the stairs to Selena's car. I got in and speeded to the hospital. I ran in and ran up to the desk. "SELENA GOMEZ WHERE SHE IS TELL ME OR I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF" I said. the desk lady looked stunned. "are you family?" she asked me.

"YEAH I'M HER FUCKING WIFE NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I said through clenched teeth. yeah I will admit it that I am a little bit protective over Selena but how can I not when she's my wife. the desk lady looked at some papers "room 623" she said. "THANKS I WON'T RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF" I yelled while taking off. I finally found room 623 and looked through the window. Selena looked so fragile. I opened the door and went in. I pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down. I picked up her hand and started to play with her ring. I heard the door open and the doctor came in. "how is she? do you know when she'll wake up? will she lose her memory?" I asked the doctor. "Mrs. Lovato I can only answer one question at a time" he told me. he has an attitude. I squinted my eyes at him. "ok how is she?" I asked. "well we don't really know. she's not making any progress so far. she may never wake up or she may wake up in a couple of days" he told me. I stood there not even moving. I couldn't move. I can't live without Selena. it reminded me of the first time I said 'I Love You' to Selena.

*Flash Back*

I was sitting between her legs and we were watching my little sister's Allie and Rena play. they were really little. Allie was about 7 and Rena was about 6. I laughed when Allie stole Rena's toys. "ok time for bed" my mom said and drug both of them to their room's. I snuggled up closer to Selena's chest. she put a blanket over us. "Selena?" I said and looked up. her eyes were closed. "Hmm?" she asked. she didn't open her eyes. "I-I Love You" I said. she opened her eyes and looked down at me. "I Love You Too" she said. I smiled. I was so terrified of what she would say. "what are you thinking about?" I asked her. "about how I can't live with out you and how much you mean to me" she said.

*End Of Flash Back*

I was started to tear up. but then I stopped my self. the doctor looked kind of uncomfortable because he cleared his throat and left. I sat down gin next to Selena's bed and played with her ring some more. she was breathing but that's all the movement she did for the nest 2 hours. I had Mrs. Gomez grab me the pile of books next to Selena's bed and bring them to me because I wasn't going to leave Selena for a minute. I picked up my book 'Killing Mr. Griffin'. I heard the door open and a girl came in. "who are you?" I asked her. she smirked. "I'm Mrs. Gomez's nurse Shannyn" she told me. "who are you?" she asked me. "I'm Selena's wife" I told her. she just nodded. wow she handled that better than I excepted. she wrote some stuff down on the clip board on the edge of Selena's bed. she left a few minutes later and I was alone with Selena again. I started reading again. it was getting pretty late and I didn't want to leave so I got on the little couch in the corner and layed down and went to sleep.

when I woke up I was on the other bed in the room right next to Selena's. one of the nurses must've moved me or something because I know I didn't go to sleep here. I rolled over and stared at Selena. she was still sleeping. she looked so frail with all the tubes and wires sticking out of…well everywhere. I sighed and then the door opened. "hey your up" Shannyn said when she came in. "yeah and by the way…who put me on this bed?" I asked her. "I did" she simply replied. "why?" I asked her. she looked at me confused. "do you want to wake up with a spine that's out of wack?" she asked me. I looked down. "sorry it's just my boy friend just b-broke up with me" she sat down on the couch. I got up and sat beside her and rubbed her back. she started crying. I put my arms around her trying to make her stop crying. "it's ok" I said. she looked up at me. "b-but what if he never comes back?" she asked. "ok I may not 'be into boys' but I know enough and I know he'll be back in no time" I told her.

"y-you sure?" she asked me. "yeah I'm positive and if not you… you can slap me till your hearts desire" I told her. she laughed a little bit. "now I don't think the doctor will like it if your sitting on the couch when your supposed to be working" I told her. she got up and went to the bathroom to fix her makeup. when she came out she looked a lot better. "hey have you eaten anything yet?" she asked. "no not yet…but I'm not leaving till-" she interrupted me. "I don't car" she said and pointed to the door. "now go to McDonalds and get something to eat" I stayed where I was. she pointed to the door again. I finally got up and left to go to get something to eat.

I speeded to McDonalds and grabbed something to eat. I drove back as fast as I could with out getting caught. I heard sirens. Oh shit. I pulled over and the cop came over to my window. "where's the fire?" he asked me. "sorry Sir but my wife's in the hospital and I was forced to get something to eat by this nurse and I just did as you can see and now I'm trying to drive back so she doesn't die while I'm gone" I told him. he stared at me. I handed him a picture. "here she is" I said. he nodded and handed back my picture. "do you want a police escort?" he asked me. "sure that'd be great" I said. he nodded and got into his car. he drove in front of me and I got to the hospital in record time. I jumped out of my car and ran into the hospital.

I didn't bother going over to the desk I just ran down the hallway that Selena's room was in. I stopped at her room and opened the door as quietly as I could. Shannyn was still there. "did you really eat?" she asked me. "yes I did" I replied and handed her the receipt. she grabbed it and threw it in the trash. she looked back at her clip board. "how's she doing?" I asked her. she looked up at me with sad eyes. "well she's not making any progress in her like brain so far. she may lose her memory" she told me. my legs gave out from under me. I collapsed to the floor. Shannyn pushed the little button next to Selena's bed and came to my side. I saw a doctor come in and then everything went black.

-A Few Minutes Later-

I felt something cold on my head. I reached up and there was a wet washcloth on it. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying down on the couch. then I remembered I passed out. I sat up and put my head in my hands. I felt someone sit down next to me and rub my back. "hey it's ok" Shannyn said when I started crying. "b-but what I-if s-she doesn't r-remember m-me" I sobbed. "if Selena really loves you she won't ever forget what happened. you just have to give it time" she whispered into my ear. she put her arms around her. I stopped crying. she let go and looked at me. I got up and pushed a chair next to Selena's bed and sat down and held her hand. I started to play with her ring.

-A Couple Of Days Later-

I was sitting down next to Selena's bed with Chinese take out. that's right. Shannyn makes me go outside and leave Selena to eat every day. I was trying, but failing miserably, to use chopsticks. I had some noodles in my mouth when I heard someone roll around on the bed. I sat up immediately and looked over to Selena's bed. she opened her eyes a little bit. "w-where am I?" was the first thing she asked. I got her some water and gave it to her. she drank it gratefully. "who a-are you?" she asked me. I smiled. "I'm Demi. you don't remember?" I asked her. she gave me a puzzled look. "am I supposed to?". "well yeah" I told her. "so are you like my best friend or something?" she asked me. I silently laughed to myself. "not exactly" I told her. she had a puzzled face on. just then the doctor came in. "oh Mrs. Gomez your up earlier than we all expected" he said. I glared at him but I don't think he understood. "Mrs. Lovato can I speak with you in the hall" he asked. "sure" I said. we went out into the hall and he looked at me with sad eyes. "what is it" I asked him. "well it seems I was right that Mrs. Gomez doesn't remember anything. she may get her memory back soon or she may never get it back" he said. I sat down in one of the chairs outside of the door. "so…she may never remember who I am?" I asked him. the words were hard to get out. "well…that may happen but most likely she will remember but it may take a while" he said.

SELENA'S POV

I saw Demi come back into my room. she had a sad look in her eyes. my heart beat picked up when she came closer to me. why am I feeling this way? "hey what's wrong?" I asked her and held her hand. I felt sparks. I immediately pulled away. "nothing" she mumbled. "well it would help if you would talk about it to someone" I told her. "well it's just that my fiancée got in a car wreck a couple of days ago and now she is awake and she doesn't remember me at all and now I don't know what to do to make her remember" she told me. I was at a loss fro words. I tried to get on a happier note. "hey why don't you bring your wife to places you've been and she may remember" I told her. she nodded but never looked up. "hey I got to go" she said. "ok bye" I said and she left.

DEMI'S POV

I got into my car and drove to my house. my Real house. I walked through the front door and my mom was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. she looked stunned to see me standing there. she was about to say something but I burst into tears. she turned the TV off. I came over to her and sat down. she put her arms around me in a comforting way. "shhh baby it's all right" my mom whispered. I stopped crying. "now tell me what's wrong" she said and looked at me. I started crying again just thinking about it. she held me again. "s-she doesn't r-remember m-me" I sobbed. my mom let go of me and held me in front of her. "what do you mean she doesn't remember you" she asked me. "w-well a c-couple of days a-ago s-she got in a w-wreck and she l-lost her memory" I sobbed again. my mom just held me. she told me to go up to my old room and sleep. I walked upstairs and went into my room and layed down on my bed. she didn't move or throw away anything. maybe she thought Selena and I wouldn't last. I quickly fell asleep.

"Hey Dems wake up" I heard. I opened my eyes to see Rena at the doorway. "hey kiddo how aye' been?" I asked her. she came in and sat down on my bed. "why did you move out" she asked me with a puzzled expression. "well I love Selena very much and-" she cut me off. "oh god this isn't going to be another one of those 5 year old talks is it?" she asked me. I laughed. "no I guess not" I said. she looked at me with and expression telling me to go on. "well I can't live without Selena and I know I can't and mom didn't want me to get married before I was sure and ready and let me tell you she doesn't really approve of Selena because she was always mean to me when I was younger and I knew she was the one that I wanted to be with for my entire life and so I'm going to get married and mom didn't like that so she told me to get out and I did" I said. she gave me a hug . "so how's school?" I asked her. her face turned bright red. I laughed. "any boys you like?" I asked her. she shook her head. "nope" she said. I eyes her. "ANYONE you like?" I asked her again. she nodded her head. "so who is it?" I asked her putting my hands in my lap and turning towards her. "I'm not gonna tell" she said. "you little brat" I said playfully.

she laughed and I started to tickle her. "Demi…s-stop…p-please" she gasped when I stopped. "tell me" I said. "fine" she said and stared at me. "what are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm trying to see if I can tell you telepathically" she told me. I laughed. "why don't you tell me verbally" I said. "ok fine" she said. "her name's-" I cut her off. "OH MY GOSH IT'S A GIRL!" I screamed. I was happy for her. I picked her up and swung her around. "can you let me down now?" she asked me. I set her down. "ok what does she look like?" I asked her. "well she has brown hair and brown eyes that make my heart melt every time I look at them. she's really pretty and sweet and nice and sensitive and she sits in front of me in Art" she said. "awww young love" I said. she glared at me. "and her names Cassidy" she said. "she sound perfect" I told her. she beamed. "come on I'm like really hungry and I want to eat" she said while pulling my hand to get me up. I got up and started walking. she was pushing me out the door. "come on Demi move your butt" she said. "oh no gravity is increasing on me" I said while falling down on her. "no it's not" she said. "it is too Rena it happened just yester day" I said. now I was all the way laying on her in the hallway. "YOUR BUTT IS CRUSHING ME!" she yelled. I got up. "fine… HEY MOM GUESS WHAT I KNOW ABOUT RENA!" I yelled while running away from Rena and into the kitchen. "NO NO SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT ME!" she yelled. Allie was at the kitchen table just staring at us. I turned around and picked up Rena and carrying her to the couch. "put…me…DOWN!" she said trying to squirm out of my grip.

I dropped her on the couch and walked away. I heard the TV turn on. she must've been too lazy to chase me. I sat down across from Allie. "oh god" she said. "what?" I asked her. "I don't really want to be thrown on the couch today or layed on in the hallway… or-" "ok I get it" I said and laughed. "so how's school?" I asked her. she started at me for a second. "good" she said. "have a crush yet?" I asked her. "no" she simply replied. "oh come on you HAVE to like someone" I said. "no… I don't." she told me and got up from her chair. what's her problem. "Allie what's wrong?" I asked her. when she turned to me she had tears in her eyes. she didn't try and hide them like she usually would. "you left and didn't even say good bye to me or Rena. you know how many nights Rena cried herself to sleep because she missed big sister so much. you know how many times I had to comfort her or have her sleep with me or tell mom every things ok when it wasn't. you know how many hours I have been waiting for you to call me and tell me it's ok. I didn't even know where you were that whole time. I didn't even know if you were alive. and you know what, you may say that mom doesn't care about you but do you know that every night you were gone she prayed that you were alive and cried herself to sleep. I had to be the strong on the whole time you were gone and you know what? I can't be strong any more" she said and walked out of the house. her words hit me like a knife in my back. did mom really cry every night I was gone? I can't believe I caused all that pain. with Allie not being able to cry till now because she had a little sister and mom to look after and Rena felling so much pain she cried her self to sleep every night.

I have A LOT of apologizing to do. I ran outside even though I was only wearing a tank top and shorts. I saw Allie a couple of blocks away. "ALLIE COME BACK!" I screamed. I knew where she was going. it's where she goes when she gets mad. I cut through some allies and some back yards until I came up to the door. I didn't see Allie anywhere so I opened the little door and went inside. I remembered the first time Allie showed me this place.

*Flash Back*

"COME ON DEMI MOVE YOUR BIG BUTT!" Allie yelled while pulling my hand. "why do you want me so badly?" I asked her. "because I just need to show you something" she told mer. we got to a door in the side of a building. "Allie where are we?" I asked her. "just…trust me ok?" "fine" I said. she opened the door and walked in. "come one Demi" she said. I followed. we walked for a little while and then came to a room. it had a window and no furniture. I could see a little bit but Allie lit a match and lit some candles. "so how did you find this place?" I asked her. "I don't really know" she said. "I think I'm going to fix it up a little bit you know? like add curtains to it and stuff. maybe a couch." she said. "I'll help you if you want" I told her. "ok thanks" she said.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so, so, sorry, for putting you guys through this. I think I might just delete it and forget about it.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

*End Of Flash Back*

I opened the door and walked in. I saw light from the room. I walked in and saw Allie laying on the couch. she didn't look up or anything so I guess she didn't hear me because she didn't look up. I sat down on the end on the couch. she was sleeping. "Allie" I said and shook her. "wha-?" she said and jumped up. "hey how ya' feelin'?" I asked her. she looked at me and got up. she started to walk out. I grabbed her hand. "hey babe what's wrong?" I asked her again for the 2nd time today. she looked at me and if looks could kill I would be freakin' dust by now. she yanked her hand out but sat down on the chair across from me. she pulled her knees up to her chest. she just stared at me. "I already told you" she mumbled. "yeah I know. but I'm sorry" I said. I got up and went over to where she was sitting. I kneeled down in front of her. I held her hand. "babe I'm sorry that I did that but I didn't have any other choice. you see mom just kicked me out and I didn't have any place to stay so I moved in with Selena. and I didn't want you guys to worry so I didn't call…sorry that probably wasn't a very good move" I said. she looked at me but didn't say anything. "can we go out for ice cream?" she asked me. I smiled at her and she returned it. "yeah sure kiddo come on" I said. "but first can I stop somewhere?" I asked her. "yeah sure" she said. we walked out and started to walk to the house so we could change because we were both in our PJ's. Allie got dressed quicker than me. I came down and she had Rena pinned down on the floor. "Allie what are you doing?" I asked her. she looked up "well Rena said that I couldn't pin her down and I said I could and she said I couldn't and I pinned her down…so I won" she told me. "can u please get off of me your fat butt is crushing my ribs" Rena choked out. I laughed. "hey I'm not fat"

Allie argued but got off of her. "come on kiddo" I said. "can I come?" Rena asked. Allie turned around and stuck out her tongue and Rena flipped her off. I started cracking up. me and Allie got into my car and I drove to Selena's house. "hey I got to go and get some stuff ok?" I said. Allie nodded. I got out and went up to Selena's house and up to her room. I got the bags that had all my stuff in them and carried them to my car. Allie didn't question me. I got back into the car and we drove to the ice cream parlor. I got us both some ice cream and we sat down in a booth. "so how's school?" I asked her. "you already asked me that. and I said good" she told me. I stuck my tongue out at her. she took my ice cream out of my hand and licked all around it. I stole it back and licked it. I don't care if she licked it she's my sister. "gross" she said. "next time don't lick my ice cream" I simply replied. I felt her kick me. "why are you kicking me?" I asked. "because I feel like it" she told me. I kicked her back and she stopped. "ow that hurt" she said. "oh whiney baby I'm so sorry" I said. we finished our ice cream and I drove her home.

I didn't go in because I was going to the hospital to see Selena. I walked in and went straight to her room.

SELENA'S POV

I heard a knock at the door and I saw it open a little bit. I saw Demi and my heart beat picked up. "hey your up" she said. I couldn't speak I was tongue tied. "Killing Mr. Griffin it's a good book. I finished it while you were asleep in here" she told me. was she really here the whole time I was asleep? "hey Demi can I ask you something?" I asked her. she had a hopeful look on her face. "yeah sure" she said. "were…were you really here the whole time I was asleep?" I asked her. "um yeah" she said. just the a nurse came in. "oh hey Shannyn" Demi said. "hi how are you today?" she asked Demi. "good I just took my little sister out for ice cream" she said. the nurse nodded. "oh Mrs. Gomez your up" she said. I nodded. " yeah" was all I could say. "hey I gotta go to the bathroom I'll um be right back" Demi said. "kk" Shannyn said. when Demi left Shannyn got a clip board from the edge of my bed and wrote something down. "hey Shannyn can I ask you something?" I said. she looked up and nodded. "did…did Demi like…really…did she stay here….like the whole time…the whole time I was asleep?" I asked her. she smiled. "yeah. you know she really loves you" she said. I thought Demi was my best friend. she must be my girl friend. "is Demi my…my girlfriend?" I asked her. Shannyn shook her head. "she's not your girlfriend. she's your fiancé" Shannyn told me.

I was a little taken back. I have a fiancé? since when? I must've really loved Demi for her to be my fiancé. just then Demi came back in the room. Shannyn smiled at me because the heart monitor picked up its speed. I think Demi noticed too because she started to giggle. my heart melted right then and there. I don't really know why but I wanted to be around Demi all the time. we sat in silence for a while. the doctor came in just then. "Oh Mrs. Gomez your up" he said. why is everyone saying that? am I supposed to be dead? god stupid people. "yeah I'm up" I said. Demi started to giggle. "hey doc am I ever going to get out of this he-" I got cut off. "Selena language" I heard Demi say. I looked at her. she started to giggle again. god I think I'm falling for her. "ok ok fine" I said. I looked back to the doctor "when am I ever going to get out of here?" I asked him I looked back to Demi "happy?" I asked and she nodded. "well we have to take some standard tests to see if everything's ok. I'll be back in 10 minutes to do the tests" he said and left. "thanks god" I said when he left. Demi just stared at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. "wanna play a game?" she asked me. I nodded. she got some cards and set them out on my bed where my feet weren't. we started to play.

*flash back*

"come one Selena I'll show you how to play ok?" Demi told me. I laughed and she layed all the cards down on the floor. "ok so this is how you play" Demi told me. I wasn't watching what she was doing I was watching her. she was so beautiful. the light was hitting her just perfectly. I was looking deeper now. I was tuning out everything she said. her hand that she was leaning on touched mine and I felt sparks. she quickly pulled away. "ok so do you get it?" she asked me and looked up. her eyes were so beautiful. oh my gosh I have got to stop thinking about her all the time. "ok I'm sorry but I just don't get it" I said. she giggled. oh my gosh her laugh is amazing. "ok let me show you again" she said. this time I actually listened to her. we played the card game for a couple of hours. "come one Demi its 12 to 6 you know you want to play again" I said. I was beating her so badly. she stuck out he bottom lip. "nope" she pouted. she looked so adorable. I just wanted to kiss her so badly. come on Selena hold it back.

*End Of Flash Back*

"do you still know how to play?" Demi asked me. "um yeah I think so" I said. we started to play and I won 12 times and she won 6 times. "come on Demi you know you want to play again" I said quoting what I said when we were little. she gasped. "wait y-you remember?" she asked me. "um yeah? how do you think I knew how to play?" I said. she jumped up and gave me a hug. "oh my gosh your starting to remember" she yelled. "Demi…Let…Go…can't…breathe" I chocked out. I remembered something else.

*Flash Back*

I went over and held Demi's hand and walked to her house. we walked in and Allie ran toward me an tackled me and gave me a hug. "Allie…get…off…I…can't…breathe" I chocked out. Allie got off of me and helped me get up. then I heard fast footsteps and saw Rena running down the stairs. she came running towards me and tackled me and gave me a hug. "Rena…get…off…I…can't…breathe" I chocked out once again. she got off of me. "where were you?" Rena asked. "I was in a magical fairytale land with a gumdrop house on lollipop lane" I told her. "I'm not 5" she retorted. I laughed. "no respect" she told Allie while walking away. "I love your family" I told Demi. she laughed. "I mean it. the first 5 minutes I get tackled twice and I get like 500 hugs" I said. "well that's my family for you" she told me.

*End Of Flash Back*

I laughed a little bit. "what are you laughing at?" Demi asked me. "nothing" I said. me and Demi played almost all night that's how addicting this game is. It was getting late so I said "Hey Demi it's getting late maybe we should stop and sleep". she nodded. she got up and leaned in. oh my gosh she's going to kiss me. she quickly figured out what she was doing and pulled away. I will tell you I was a little disappointed. "sorry" she said. "force of habit" she mumbled. I barely heard her. I really wanted to kiss her. she turned away and I caught her wrist. "Selena wha-?" she asked before I crashed my lips to hers. at first she tried to resist but I wouldn't let her. I felt her lips move with mine after a while. when we pulled away I looked down sheepishly. "sorry" I said. she smirked at me and went to the other bed in the room and fell asleep quickly. I couldn't sleep. "Demi?" I said, "um yeah?" she asked. "are you awake?" I asked her. I heard her chuckle. "no I'm talking in my sleep" she said. "ha-ha sarcasm. well do you think you could sleep walk and come over and sleep with me?" I asked sheepishly. she rolled over and looked at me with questioningly eyes. "a-are you sure?" she asked me. "um yeah?" I said. she nodded and got up. I felt her lay down on the bed behind me. I felt the warmth from her. I turned over careful not to knock any tubes or anything. I snuggled up to her neck. I felt her put her arms around me and pull me closer. "Selena" I heard her whisper. "hmm?" I asked. "I Love You" she said.

I looked up at her. I didn't know if this was love. I didn't even know how love felt. if it felt like this then I'm in love. "Demi I don't know what love is. I don't know if I love you or not. if what I feel is love then I love you too" I said. she looked at me with relieved eyes. I put my head down into her chest and I quickly feel asleep in Demi's arms.

*In Selena's Dream*

I got ready for Demi to pick me up for our date. she was supposed to pick me up around 7. I was wearing black skinnies, a white shirt, and my converse that Demi got me for my birthday. I heard a car pull up. that's probably Demi. "MOM I'M LEAVING" I yelled up the stairs. "OK HONEY" she yelled back. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. I started to walk to the car. wait… that's not Demi's car. then I felt someone put something over my eyes and pick me up. I was in a car now. I only knew that because I heard a door slam and it sounded like a car door. the person tied my hands behind my back. it felt like forever that we were driving but then we stopped. I heard another car door slam and mine open. "you know my girlfriend is going to kick your ass when she comes to pick me up and I'm not there." I told the man. "it's ok…we have a surprise for her too" the man said. he had a really low voice. I couldn't identify who he was. he picked me up out of the car and started walking. he set me down on the floor and took off my blind fold. my hands were still tied. "ok where are we?" I asked. I was terrified but I didn't want them to know that so I tried my hardest to make my voice sound bored. "now why would I tell you that?" the man said. I couldn't see him because there was only 1 light on and it was on me. "I don't know I just want to know where we are so it will be easier for my girlfriend to kick your ass" I snapped back. "aw look at the little girl with an attitude" he said and laughed. I heard footsteps come toward me. then I saw him. "hey Selena remember me?" he asked. wait I know him. Demi used to date him then dumped him for me. then I remembered the name. Joe. "Joe is that you?" I asked. "so you remember." he said. "yeah I remember the dick face stuff you did to Demi" I mumbled. "what did you say?" Joe asked "nothing" I said. "I think you need to learn a lesson since you have such a little attitude." Joe told me. He pulled down his pants.

I fell asleep I guess after Joe raped me. I had no clothes on and my hands were still tied around my back. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I saw Joe. I spit at him and he slapped me. "it seems you still haven't learned you lesson" he said. I stayed quiet and I was scowling at him. he left and came back with a cup of water and an apple. I haven't eaten for like 2 days and I'm starving. "here you go eat up" he said. "um 1 problem. I don't have any hands" I told him. he laughed. "well that's not my fault" he said. he put the water and apple down a couple feet away from me. I couldn't crawl to them because I was also tied to a pipe. he laughed again at my attempt to get my hands free.

*End Of Dream*

I woke up still in Demi's arms. I was breathing hard. god that nightmare scared me. I looked up at Demi's face. she was so beautiful. I hope this is what love feels like because if not I know it'll break Demi's heart. "hey wake up" I whispered. I was inches from her face now. I so badly wanted to kiss her. I held back though.

*Flash Back*

"Demi are you going to get up or am I going to have to make you?" I asked her. she was sleeping on my bed. I went over to my best friend and uncovered her. she was wearing shorts and a tank top. my eyes scanned up and down her body. I went over to her face and got about 2 inches away from it. I so badly wanted to kiss her. "hello?" I said. she opened her eyes and screamed. "well good morning to you too" I said. "what…why…wait" she said. "are you going to make a full sentence or what?" I asked sarcastically. she blushed. she was so cute.

*End Of Flash Back*

DEMI'S POV

I opened my eyes and saw Selena's face 2 inches away from mine. "what are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm trying to see if you will wake up because my face is here" she told me. "well I'm awake aren't I?" I said. she backed away. "Selena?" I said. she turned towards me and I crashed my lips to hers. it was a passionate yet delicate kiss. she didn't pull away. "hey I'm going to get the doctor and see when you came get out of here ok?" I said. she nodded. I left and found the doctor. "hey when's Selena allowed to leave?" I asked him. "well Mrs. Lovato she's allowed to leave when ever she feels O.K" he told me. "ok well Ill ask her and stuff" I said. I walked back to Selena's room and opened the door. "hey" I said. she smiled. my stomach did a summersault when she smiled at me. I could get lost in her eyes. "so do you know when I can leave?" she asked me. "um y-yeah the doctor said y-you could leave w-when you fell ready" I stuttered. I suddenly got lost in her eyes. those beautiful brown eyes. "well then I'm leaving because I feel ready" she told me. "ok I'll tell the doctor" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>...I'm out of apologies...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

DEMI'S POV

I opened my eyes and saw Selena's face 2 inches away from mine. "what are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm trying to see if you will wake up because my face is here" she told me. "well I'm awake aren't I?" I said. she backed away. "Selena?" I said. she turned towards me and I crashed my lips to hers. it was a passionate yet delicate kiss. she didn't pull away. "hey I'm going to get the doctor and see when you came get out of here ok?" I said. she nodded. I left and found the doctor. "hey when's Selena allowed to leave?" I asked him. "well Mrs. Lovato she's allowed to leave when ever she feels O.K" he told me. "ok well Ill ask her and stuff" I said. I walked back to Selena's room and opened the door. "hey" I said. she smiled. my stomach did a summersault when she smiled at me. I could get lost in her eyes. "so do you know when I can leave?" she asked me. "um y-yeah the doctor said y-you could leave w-when you fell ready" I stuttered. I suddenly got lost in her eyes. those beautiful brown eyes. "well then I'm leaving because I feel ready" she told me. "ok I'll tell the doctor" I said.

I walked out and talked to the doctor about Selena leaving today. he agreed and when I got back to the room Selena was already changed and sitting on the edge of her bed. "ok where are we going to go first?" she asked me. I smirked. "well I was thinking of taking you some places that we went before" I said. she nodded and we walked out hand in hand. I started to drive to 'our place'. I pulled into an open area. "where's this place?" Selena asked me. "our place" I told her. she nodded and got out of the car. we started to walk. I felt her hand brush against mine. I held her hand and we walked a little bit. we came to a clearing and I could already hear the waterfall. The waterfall came into view and Selena gasped. "it's beautiful how did you find this place?" she asked me. "I don't really know I just did" I said. Selena looked confused or like she was thinking of something.

SELENA'S POV

*Flash Back*

"Here Selena I want to show you something" Demi said while pulling on my hand. I don't really know how we got there but it was beautiful. there was a waterfall and a little stream. "oh my gosh Demi how did you find this?" "I don't really know. I was just walking one day and I came upon this" she told me. "well it's beautiful. this can be our place." I picked up a knife and carved Demi + Selena = BFF.

I walked up to the tree the day I asked Demi to be my girlfriend and took out a knife. I had mixed emotions and started to carve. Demi+ Selena= 3

*End of Flash Back*

I saw Demi snapping her fingers in my face for I don't know how long. "hellooooo earth to Selena?" she said. I grabbed her hand and lowered it. "this is our place" I said. She nodded and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a tree. I looked at it and it still said 'Demi+ Selena= BFF' but underneath it, it said 'Demi+ Selena= 3'. I leaned my head on Demi's shoulder and we just stood there. I moved away and layed down on the grass trying to see through the tree's. I was failing miserably but I felt Demi lay down beside me. "what are you thinking about?" Demi asked me suddenly. "well why can't I see through these trees…uhmm why is this girl so close to me she's making my heart beat pick up…" I said. I saw Demi smile from the corner of my eye. She was so cute.

*Flash Back*

"this is perfect" I said. Demi nodded. I was sitting against a door that led up to the roof. I was holding Demi in my arms. She was so cute. "I mean I'm with the perfect girl…on the perfect night…in the perfect place" I said. "well the moonlight picnic on the roof was original…but I don't think it's perfect yet…something's missing" Demi said. "wait what? I thought it was perfect. You said it was perfect…but if you don't like it I can call someplace and we can eat there if you want. Here let me just call-" I felt Demi grab my hand. "Selena…stop" she said. I looked at her with a confused expression. "you want to know the thing that's missing from this perfect night?" she asked me. I nodded and she gently placed her lips on to mine. "that's what was missing" she said when she pulled away. I smiled. "well I hope that's missing more often" I whispered. She nodded and I got up. "here I have something for you" I told her. She smiled and nodded. "ok what is it?" she asked me curiously. I grabbed my guitar from inside the stairs and sat down in front of Demi. I started to play my guitar and sang…

She's stopping by real late tonight, just to said I got some things that been weighing on my mind,And I know I can we just sit and man we talk a whileWhile she spills her heart in these arms of then she'll say... Play me that song, play me that song you wroteAbout the girl who might not ever know,How much you care, or how much you love me that song, play me that song againBoy I like to think there's someone thereWho might love me just like that,So play me that song time on a small town girls, nothing but 's a trail of tears that leads right to the sightCause I know how to hold herShe knows I don't give a damn about the rumors spread or what's been said.I just take my pride and walk away.I play her that song, play her that song I wroteAbout the girl who might not ever knowHow much I care, or how much I love her.I play her that song, play her that song againCause she likes to think there's someone thereWho might love her just like that,So I play her that song baby I'll never get tiredI'll play it all nightSitting neath the sunrise till I'm black and blueYou make it easy to doBaby that song, baby that song I wroteAbout the girl who might not ever know,How much I care, or how much I love that song, I gotta tell you the truthI've been hiding this so long from 't believe you never knew..Its all about you, oh its all about you.

*End of Flash Back*

As I was laying there I could only think to myself one thing. True Love Always Waits. "I love you Demi" I whispered quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok yes I know this wasn't my best story…it pretty much sucked and was confusing as heck so…yeah. Sorry if you read it, I didn't mean to put you through all that pain. Yeah I'm ending this story because I just NEVER got into it. But I have more stories for you guys. Just keep waiting. And I'm sorry I haven't posted for so long my laptop was being gay and wouldn't go on the internet. Comment and Subscribe please!<strong>


End file.
